


I get high on your love

by cillasstuff



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Addict Jensen, Alternate Universe, Angst, Bottom Jensen, Breathplay, Dark, Drug Use, Dubious Consent, Hurt, Hurt Jensen Ackles, M/M, Older Jared Padalecki, Sadistic Jared, Teen Jensen, Top Jared Padalecki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 01:43:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4687688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cillasstuff/pseuds/cillasstuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a bad day at work, Jared is looking for a way to unwind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I get high on your love

Title: I get high on your love  
**Author:** [](http://cillab42.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://cillab42.livejournal.com/)**cillab42**  
**Pairing(s):** jared/jensen  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Beta:** [](http://masja-17.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://masja-17.livejournal.com/)**masja_17**  
****Summary:**** After a bad day at work, Jared is looking for a way to unwind.  
**A/N:** This is based on a prompt found [here](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/7114.html?thread=2887882#t2887882). None of this is real. Thus is my August entry for [](http://smpc.livejournal.com/profile)[**smpc**](http://smpc.livejournal.com/). Thank again [](http://masja-17.livejournal.com/profile)[**masja_17**](http://masja-17.livejournal.com/) for the fast beta work. Any mistakes found are my own.

Jared threw his briefcase into his car and jerked off his tie and tossed it into the car missing its mark of the seat and landing on the floorboard. Today was a shitty day, and now all he wanted was to get home a have a drink and perhaps find a willing body to help him ease his frustrations.

As he eased his big body behind the wheel of the expensive sports car, he mentally went through a list of whom he could call to give him what he needed. After the day he had Jared wasn’t looking for wine and roses, he wanted a hard and dirty fuck and all of the pleasure and pain that went with it.  
He had just started dating his business partner’s secretary, Genevieve and he had fucked her on their first date, but she was wine and roses. He wanted a little back alley slut who didn’t know the meaning of a safe word and would take everything he had to give.

He normally had to pay for that kind of fun, but even the pros were squeamish about the kind of fun he wanted. The escort service he normally used would barely take his calls anymore let alone send him a pretty girl or boy.

It was worth a shot, so Jared used his Bluetooth to call to make a date for tonight. He wanted a boy that he could manhandle and not worry about breaking.

“Mike, it’s me, Jared,” he schmoozed in that whiskey smooth voice that earned him a partnership at the age of thirty when the owner answered the phone. “I'm looking…”

“No,” Michael Rosenbaum cut him off. “It doesn’t matter what you want, the last kid I sent to you is still in therapy, so no. Don’t even ask again; you know what? Forget you know this number, Jared.”

The phone went dead in his ear when Mike hung up on him. That kid should have been honored to have Jared do the things he did to him. Surely he can earn more now that he really does know what it means to specialize in pain.

Jared smiled at the memory of how they boy felt under him as he broke. Mike was his handler, he was supposed to put him back together because there was no fun in that for Jared. Too bad he couldn’t just have someone that he could break and keep, so on days like this he would have relief for his aching cock.  
If he couldn’t get fucked then he wanted something stronger than the whiskey he had at home. Instead of driving home, Jared decided to seek out a way to make him forget that he’d lost a huge deal to a rival company today.

Instead of taking the right and the road that led to his beautiful home in an exclusive gated community. Once he turned off the main road, he slowed down and made a left. Even though he was in the bad side of town, Jared didn’t speed up. Instead he drove slowly, looking down the side streets until he found the person for whom he was looking.

He and Chad Michael Murray grew up in a shithole tenement a few miles north of here. They bonded when Chad’s dad would drop him in front of the television for a Pinky and the Brain marathon during which the senior Murray alternately beat and fucked Jared’s mother into unconsciousness.

Jared thought that the Murrays would disappear just as all of his mother’s boyfriends had in the past, but she liked David Murray’s form of abuse so much that she married him.  
The boys learned to tune out the violence, and when they were teenagers, they were old enough to leave the apartment to escape the vicious fights.

They vowed that they would get out as soon as they could, and both boys did. Chad made it out by making fast money selling drugs. Jared always thought that that was a short range plan while he set long-term goals that started with college.

Smiling when he got out of the car, Jared thought about how much their lives had changed. Chad had somehow managed to stay out of jail and had made enough money to get out, but he couldn’t leave the neighborhood.

“Long time no see,” Chad smiled at his friend.

“I know, been busy,” Jared apologized. It had been too long since the two of them had spent time together. “Today has been especially stressful, and I need something to help me relax.”

“Dr. Murray is in,” Chad joked as he held up a small baggie, “I just got some new stuff in that will blow your mind.”

Normally Jared wouldn’t have touched anything that strong during the week, but he had a three day weekend coming up, so tonight he’d indulge.

Reaching into his pants packet, Jared pulled out a roll of money to pay.

“Your money’s no good here,” Chad reminded Jared as he stilled the hand giving him money. “You’re family.”

Jared knew that Chad wasn’t going to make him pay because of misplaced guilt about the way his dad had treated Jared’s mother. Little did Chad know that Sherri Padalecki-Murray liked the way David treated her and that’s why she stayed.

“You sure, Chad?” Jared asked with fake insistence. He knew that the other man was not going to take his money, but he didn’t want to appear to be the dick that he was and offered to pay.

“Let’s get…” Jared stopped speaking mid-sentence when a young kid approached them. The boy couldn't have been any older than fifteen or sixteen, but despite his overall appearance, he was the most beautiful thing Jared had ever seen.

He had dark blonde hair and the greenest eyes and underneath all of the dirt, Jared was sure that he saw freckles. Even if he couldn’t be sure about them, there was no confusion about the beautiful, pouty lips on the boy. When the stranger ran his tongue over his dry lips, Jared almost came in his pants.  
Cleaned up Mike could make a fortune with this kid.

“Jensen,” Chad greeted warily, “no freebies, and the only form of payment I take is cash.”

“Please Chad,” the nervous teen begged. “I just need enough to get me steady enough to work. I’ll suck your dick.”

Jared bit back a moan. He couldn’t understand how Chad could turn this beautiful creature down because the offer almost made him come in his pants.

“How much Chad?” Jared asked as he reached into his pockets, but this time Chad did try to stop him.

“No Jared,” Chad warned. “Leave the kid alone. He’s fragile enough as it is, and he’s new to the streets. I’m trying to get him to go back home, and a date with you-well he’d never survive it.”

“I’m not asking him for anything, the kid just looks as though he needs some help.”

“Yeah, Chad, I need some help,” Jensen mimicked Jared as he moved closer to his potential new benefactor.

“I'm feeling generous, so how much, Chad?”

Chad stared at Jensen before deciding that Jared was being sincere before he relaxed and quoted a price. There was no family discount for heroin for hookers apparently.

Chad took the money and gave the balloon to Jensen. “Take this to the trap house and cook it, Jensen, don’t do it in the open and get both of us arrested.”

After Jensen had staggered away, Jared talked to his friend for a few minutes more. They made arrangements to meet up later, but Jared only stuck around to see the way Jensen was going.

Chad might not want a blow job but Jared sure as hell did, and he was sure this kid swallowed.  
They said their good-byes and Jared jumped into his car and sped away searching the streets for Jensen. He caught up with the kid just as he was slipping through a fence to what Jared assumed was the trap house.

This run down shack was where people bought, sold and did drugs.

“Jensen!” he called out to the boy.

Jensen stopped and looked up and gave him a painful grin. He was hurting and needed his fix and Jared was stopping him from doing so.

Jensen stood up and walked to the car and leaned into the passenger window, “Are you looking for a date?”

“Yeah,” Jared breathed out, not believing that he was going to do this.

“Fifty for a blow job and a hundred for a fuck,” Jensen quoted his prices to Jared with no idea what was about to happen to him.

As Jensen stood there waiting for Jared to respond, Jared took the time to really study the boy.  
The kid was taller than Jared thought he was. Not as tall as his own six foot four frame, but he was at least six feet. He was wearing tight jeans and a shirt that was too small rather that too tight, but it gave Jensen the look he intended. The ensemble screamed _I’m for sale_.

That was good because Jared was buying.

Before Jared could respond, someone across the street called Jensen, and the boy ran to answer the older lady, and as he ran, Jared noticed that Jensen had to most perfect ass he’s ever seen. It affected him so that he took his hand from the steering when and placed the heel of it against his cock to keep from coming.

 

When Jensen came back to the car, Jared said, “Get in I want both.”  
Jensen gave Jared a smile as though he couldn’t believe his luck before running around the powerful sports car and sliding into the passenger seat. Once he settled in he told Jared, “I have a spot on the next block. We can have some privacy there.”

“Sure thing, but now I know how I’m gonna pay you, how are you gonna pay for that?” Jared asked about the heroin Jensen was clutching.

“Should have known it wasn’t going to be free,” Jensen muttered.

“Nothing ever is, kid, nothing ever is.”

As they drove to Jensen’s spot, Jared shot side glances at the boy. He was a little underweight, but Jared supposed that the drugs made him forget to eat. What drew Jared’s eyes to the boy the most, was not the almost healed black eye, but the hand shaped finger smudges around Jensen’s neck.

Jared shuddered at the sight of them. Fragile my ass, this boy knew how to play.  
He thought that he was just going to get a quick and dirty blow job, and a fast fuck, but those bruises changed his mind.

When most people compared Jared and Chad, on paper Chad seemed to be the degenerate. However, if people would really dissect their lives, they would discover that Chad had a heart of gold while Jared didn’t possess one.

He’d watched over the years as David Murray beat his mom, and he couldn’t but help to hear them and on more than one occasion see them. He used to run and jerk off, but at the time he thought it was just the idea of sex.

When Jared was nineteen, he learned differently. The boy he’d been fucking hadn’t watched his teeth and Jared slapped the boy, and they both came.

The relationship didn’t last long because Henry had to go home because his family couldn’t afford his tuition.  
When Jared had just wanted the boy to go down on his knees for him, Jensen’s spot was good, but now Jared had so much more planned for the teen.

“When’s the last time you ate?” he asked the teen.

“I-don’t…” Jensen stuttered and shrugged his shoulders. “You don’t have to feed me. I know how to take care of me.”

Jared doubted that, because if he did then he would be sitting beside him stinking up his car as he went through withdrawals.

“Look my car stands out around here and I don’t want to end up in jail just because I wanted to get my dick sucked.”

“It’ll cost you more,” Jensen told him as he shrugged his shoulders.

Reaching into his pocket, Jared pulled out a thick roll of cash and told Jensen,” I think I can afford whatever. “I believe that this is not your normal turf, but there is someone I have to talk to tonight. I know that Aldis is working the next corner, let’s get some more party favors and call it a day.”

A nod was Jensen’s only answer.

Jared drove two more blocks to find Aldis and bought six balloons of heroin making Jensen’s eyes grow larger. That smile at the sight of the drugs told Jared that Jensen was his.

Forty-five minutes later, Jared was pulling in to his garage instead of pulling Jensen out on the streets. It was mainly because he didn’t want is noisy neighbors seeing Jensen.

Pleased that he was going to be finally able to shoot up, Jensen took out his kit and began to cook the rugs until it was in a liquid form. Most people would have gone into the bathroom, but Jensen laughed at the thought.

Jared bought illegal drugs and bought a prostitute, there should be nothing left to be shocked about.  
“You better be able to perform tonight after taking that shit,” Jared warned Jensen.

“My mouth will feel so good,” Jensen promised as he made sure that all of the air bubbles were gone from the syringe.

Jared expected Jensen to plunge the needle into his arm like every bad made for TV movie that he and Chad had watched. Instead Jensen stuck the needle in the space between his thumb and finger, and the change was almost immediate.

Gone were the nervous twitch and the haunted look in the boy’s face. As the drug slowly worked its way through the boys system, it was like watching someone come back from the dead. His green eyes were no longer dull, even though the vibrant sparkle was from the drugs, they were still so goddamned beautiful.

He walked towards Jared with a purpose and confidence that hadn’t been there before. Each move was sensual and made Jared want.

“I want to thank you for the hit,” Jensen purred as he ran his hand down Jared’s chest and stopped at his belt.

Jared grinned back at the boy and leaned forward and whispered as he jerked his hand from his expensive belt, “you don’t get to touch until you’ve bathed. As it is, I may have to fumigate my car.”  
Jensen stopped and looked at Jared and for a moment he thought that the kid would bolt. He wouldn’t have been surprised if he did, and that would have put a serious dent in Jared’s plans. Instead, he stepped back and peeled the tight shirt off and threw it on the floor at Jared’s feet. He toed off he shoes, and next came the jeans. Jared should have known that he was going commando because after all he was in his working clothes.

Once he was completely naked Jared was pleased with what he saw. The body was just this side of too thin, all lean muscles and more bruises. Sure the street trade was rough, but it looked as though Jensen was no stranger to rough sex letting Jared know that he had found the perfect playmate.

Someone with whom he didn’t have to pretend about what he wanted. He had a playroom but had only ever been able to use it for a couple of Mike’s boys. The play with those boys hadn’t satisfied him because he had to be careful not to damage the goods. That wasn’t the problem with this beautiful boy standing in front of him, there would be no restraint.

Jared had found his perfect toy.

Realizing that Jensen was waiting for him, Jared motioned for him to follow him to the shower. Once Jensen was under the spray, Jared made his way back into the kitchen and grabbed a couple of plastic bags for Jensen’s clothes. He threw them away because Jensen would not be needing them again, and when he did need clothes, Jared would provide them.

When Jensen emerged from the bathroom naked, Jared was pleased with what he saw. This time instead of waiting for Jensen to come to him, Jared began to unbuckle his belt telling Jensen without words what he wanted.

Giving the big man a huge smile, Jensen fell to his knees when he reached Jared and swatted his hands away and unbuckled the pants himself.

“You’re paying me to do the work right?”

Technically he was but Jensen didn’t know just how hard he was going to work, but all of Jared’s plans for the boy flew out of his head when those warm lips wrapped around his cock.

Dear God, it was everything he thought that it would be, those lips felt as sinful as they looked. Jensen couldn’t take all of Jared so what he couldn’t fit in his throat he used his hands.

While Jensen’s hands were busy, Jared’s itched to grab the blonde hair and push himself deeper into Jensen’s mouth and fuck his face as violently as he wanted. He had to be patient, though; get Jensen to trust him and once he did he was his.

When he felt the tingling go up his spine, Jared knew he was about to come and pulled out, “On the bed, now!” Jared demanded, and as Jensen crawled onto his hands and knees, Jared reached under the pillow and grabbed the lube he had stashed there.

As Jared moved back behind Jensen he looked at that sweet, pink hole, and his dick twitched and his mouth watered. He wanted a taste, but that was not in his plans tonight. Right now he wanted to bury himself so deep into Jensen that his cock would come out of the kid’s throat.

Liberally coating two fingers, Jared gave the boy minimal prep. Being a whore he was probably not as tight, and he wanted Jensen to feel this.

He was tighter that Jensen had anticipated. The large mushroom head barely made it past the tight ring of muscle, and Jensen squirmed as tough he was trying to get away. As he grabbed the boy and made him hold still, Jared was too turned on to go slow, so he rammed his cock until he was flush against Jensen's perky ass. Being buried deep in Jensen’s ass was so much better than Jared had ever imagined  
.

His plan had been to take it easy but when he realized how tight this ass was, there was no way Jared could go slowly. The drugs in Jensen’s system made it easier for him to take the force of which Jared was pistoning out of his ass, but it was still uncomfortable for him.

Jensen tried to scramble to get away, but Jared held on to his shoulders and pulled him back. To keep him somewhat still Jared changed his angle and found that little bundle of nerves, and suddenly  
Jensen was meeting his thrusts.

“Don’t pretend that you don’t like this because you do, don’t you?” Jared asked. “Being used that is. I should treat you like everyone else and throw you back, but I’m gonna keep you a while.”

Jensen didn’t answer, he just kept thrusting his hips back seeking the cock that was splitting his open Jared felt his balls begin to draw up and realized that he was about to come, but Jensen was showing no signs of coming, but he really didn’t care. If he hadn’t come by the time Jared did then he was shit out of luck. Jared wasn’t going to let him get himself off either.

A few strokes later Jared felt Jensen’s channel begin to tighten, signaling that he too was about to come. He gave one final violent thrust, Jared came so hard that he saw black spots dance in front of his eyes.  
A he rested splayed against Jensen’s back, Jensen thrust his hips back to get Jared to fuck him again. Jared knew that it was because he was so close to coming, but that was too bad.  
  
Jared jerked his head back, "You did not come while I was fucking you, you don't get to come, understand." he told the boy.

Jensen wanted to nod his head, but Jared had his hair in a grip so tight that it hurt him to move. He let go of the kid’s hair and lay back on the bed.

"That was okay, but I bought five balloons for you, so you're going to stay here until I get my money's worth."

Jared looked at Jensen through a hooded gaze and saw that the boy was at war with himself. He wanted the drugs, but he didn't want to have to deal with Jared to get them, but the drugs won out in the end and Jensen rolled over and curled into Jared.

"You were tighter than I had expected, how long you been doing this?" Jared asked. He didn’t really care, but he wanted to know what he was dealing with. They had used condoms tonight, but he would get the boy to a doctor and get him tested because what was the use of having a live fuck toy if you have to use a rubber.

“Not long, been tricking for about three weeks now."

"How the hell did you become addicted to heroin in such a short time?" Jared asked only mildly curious.

“My... pimp, he didn’t start out as that, he started out as a friend. He gave us weed first then crack and finally heroin. At the beginning, it was all free, but then when you're hooked and you had to pay. Being a sixteen year old runaway, junkie no one would hire me, so my ass and my mouth were my way of surviving.”

“Bet you wished you’d stayed at home now don’t you?” Jared mocked.

“That wasn’t a choice,” Jensen’s voice broke as he confessed, “My parents kicked me out because I was gay.”

Jensen’s confession was what Jared was trying looking for. He needed to get something he could use along with the drugs to keep Jensen in line and Jensen handed Jared the weapon he needed to help break him.

Jared hadn’t taken a vacation in four years as he worked his way up his company’s ladder, and Jensen merited him taking some.

Google was a beautiful thing because if you chose the right words, you could get all of the information you needed. Like how long a heroin high would last, how to prepare it and where on the body were the best places to shoot up. Jensen chose his hand because he didn’t want the track marks.

Wasn’t that cute, his toy was vain.

Jared used the drugs to keep Jensen in line. He needed him lucid enough to get him to doctors to have him tested, and once the results came back, Jared could begin to enjoy his shiny new toy. When the doctor became concerned about the drugs in Jensen’s system, Jared lied and told him that’s why he was getting the test. He wanted him in a certain rehab center but if he had any STD’s they wouldn’t take him.

The day the test came back, Jared was anxious to get Jensen back home and begin to enjoy him.  
When they arrived home, they were barely in the door when Jared forced Jensen to his knees.

“Someone’s impatient,” Jensen joked as he pulled Jared cock from his trousers.  
Jared groaned when Jensen’s tongue began to work his magic; he followed the thick vein underneath until it stopped at the sensitive bundle of nerves under the flared head. After much practice, Jensen could take more of Jared, but not all but Jared was no longer waiting for him to adjust.  
Taking hold of Jensen’s hair, Jared shoved his thick cock down Jensen’s throat.

Finally.

When Jensen clawed at Jared’s ass, the older man pulled out. “You will give me this or you can find your next hit yourself. Who’s going to want a whore who’s going through withdrawal?”

Just as he thought, Jensen sucked his cock back down, and Jared choked him on it. There was pleasure in feeling Jensen’s throat constrict as it tried to dislodge him, but the greater pleasure was watching those panicked green eyes as they asked if this was how he was going to die.

Jared just laughed and pulled out long enough for Jensen to greedily pull air into his lungs before he buried himself back into the wet heat. Now that the pretense was over, Jared was glad that he didn’t have to keep up with the farce and pulled out and began to roughly fuck Jensen’s face.

He found what purchase he could in the short spiky hair and pounded away. Jensen did make Jared smile for a second because even as roughly as he was fucking that mouth, Jensen was ever the professional and kept his teeth covered.

Jared got lost in the sensations as the contractions in Jensen's throat milked his cock. Between the spit and the precome, he was moving easily in that boys mouth and was going to come soon but he wanted to have another go at that ass before he came.

“Get up,” Jared commanded as he pulled out of Jensen’s throat.

Jensen didn’t move right away. When Jared pulled out he fell to his knees and took deep breaths now that his air passage was free.

“If you don’t move, I’ll shove my cock down your throat and wait for your lungs to burst. No one will miss you, you should be glad that I’m willing to give you this.”

When Jared took his spit slicked cock into his hands and stepped towards Jensen, the boy scrambled to his feet and ran towards the bedroom.

Some of Jared’s favorite toys had been moved into the bedroom including his whip. That little bitch that Mike had sent over had safe worded when he took it out, but Jensen wouldn’t have that luxury.

“Get undressed,” he ordered.

Jensen looked as though he was going to disobey the command, but it had been a while since he last shot up and he was not strong enough to fight Jared. Jensen gave in and pulled the t-shirt and jeans off and stood before Jared naked and vulnerable.

“I’ve wanted to markup that pretty skin, and now I get a chance to,” Jared told Jensen.

“If-are you are going to kill me?” Jensen asked in a whisper as though hit just occurred to him that he was in danger.

Jared had no plans in doing that because when would he ever get the chance to have a real life doll to do his bidding, but he wasn’t going to let Jensen in on that little secret.

“Are you even worth killing?” Jared asked. “Hell, your parents didn’t want you and believed me it’s not because you’re gay, it’s because you’re worthless. So worthless you’re not even worth killing.”

“Turn and face the wall,” Jared told the scared boy.

It was delicious, and Jared could feel him trembling even though they weren’t touching. Jared could ensure that the boy was scared to turn his back to him, so he walked over to him.

“Please don’t,” Jensen begged in a trembling voice. “I’ll let you fuck me again.”

“As long as I’ve got your next hit you’ll let me fuck you anyway. Give me this, and I’ll give you this,” Jared bargained as he held out a hand with the balloon in it.

Reluctantly, Jensen nodded his head before reaching towards Jared’s hand to get the drugs, “Let me take a hit first.”

“Now where’s the fun in that. You get if after I’m finished playing. That way we both get to enjoy our time together. You wouldn’t want to deny me that would you?”

“N-no,” Jensen stuttered as he looked at Jared’s closed hand.

“Then turn around.”  
Like most things in Jared’s life, Jared practiced until he was proud of his proficiency with a whip. He practiced until he was perfect, but he knew that seeing the marks on Jensen’s beautiful back was going to be more satisfying than any melon he’d used for practice.

Once Jensen was facing the wall, Jared let the whip fly and the combination of Jensen’s cry of pain made Jared’s dick so hard that he thought it was coming to burst at the seams.

After the first strike, Jared moved forward to trace the welts.

Beautiful.

Stepping back Jared made three more strikes before Jensen gave up any pretense of being strong and no longer pretended that the strikes didn’t hurt and whimpered in pain.

With each strike, Jared grew harder in his pants, so he unzipped the jeans and stroked his aching cock in between. He was so caught up in the sensation that he lost count, but he knew that the kid wasn’t going to last much longer. A few minutes later when Jensen’s weak legs gave out, and he fell to his knees, Jared lay the whip down.

Jared just stared at the beautiful sight before him: Jensen on all fours, finally bearing his marks and his pink hole winking at Jared.

Instead of rushing to the boy, Jared went to the bed and reached under the pillow and retrieved lube. He wanted to fuck the boy dry, but he didn’t want to risk damage and have to wait for him to heal. With minimal prep, Jared quickly lined himself up and sank in.

Jensen moaned, but Jared wasn’t sure if the cause was from the whip or his entrance, but it didn’t matter.

“Please, Jared,” a feverish Jensen begged.

“Shhh, baby,” he soothed the boy. “You should be happy that I’m taking care of someone as worthless as you. Just think about your next hit as if flows through your veins, you’ll get that as soon as I come.”

It seemed that all Jensen needed was the right motivation because soon he was thrusting back into Jared.

“That’s it,” Jared smiled as he thrust in as deep as he could. As much as he wanted to control Jensen, Jared also didn’t want a rag doll to fuck. He could purchase that, but a doll didn’t scream, didn’t bleed.

Whomever the person was who got Jensen hooked on drugs, Jared would like to thank them because this was the best fuck he ever had. No screaming or fighting just thankful that he knew where he was going to get his next hit.

“Jared, I need it,” Jensen begged.

“I know you do, and I need this,” reminded him. “Instead of being ungrateful you should thank me for splitting you open like this. I could have someone else, clean and drug free, and I don’t have to pay them. So thank me, Jensen.”

Jensen mumbled something too soft for Jared to hear.

“I don’t need your words Jensen; I need you to show me thanks by fucking me properly or I will take you back where I found you and complain to your pimp.”

With that threat looming over his head, Jensen dropped to his elbows and arched his back allowing Jared to sink even deeper into that tight hole.

With each drag of the head along Jensen’s inner walls, Jared found himself getting close, but the way

Jensen’s channel was constricting, Jensen was as well, so Jared took an even more brutal pace. He grabbed Jensen’s hips and pounded into the boy so hard that the sound of it could be heard echoing throughout the room.

Jared’s hips stuttered before he spilled into Jensen.

Quickly he pulled out and marvel at the stretch of Jensen’s once small pink hole. He smiled at the thought that he did that.

As he admired his handiwork, his come slowly dribble from Jensen’s hole, so he reached and caught it on his finger and rubbed it into the wounds on Jensen’s back. The boy was so out of it that he didn’t respond.

Living up to his end of the bargain, Jared gave Jensen the hit as promised. He didn’t live up to his promise because he was a man of his word, but because Jensen wouldn’t stay if he hadn’t been addicted to the drug. Jared picked up Jensen's kit and gave him the hit. As the drugs burned their way through his veins, Jensen finally came and then passed out.

When Jensen roused from sleep a few hours later, Jared heard him and rushed to the playroom where he had placed the boy. He was screaming because Jared had handcuffed him to the bed in the room.

“Please let me go,” Jensen begged again. “I won’t tell anyone. I want to go home.”

“Why Jensen you are home.”


End file.
